By Ice Be Shattered
by AVG 2-Lee-Aw
Summary: After an Eternal Winter, a mystical force attempts to encase the fair kingdom of Arendelle under its never-ending misery and flames. With the Snow Queen gone for a diplomatic mission across the seas, what power has Arendelle have left to survive the descending catastrophe until Elsa returns? But the question is... Will Queen Elsa still return?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Nightfall

Darkness seeped across the streets, claiming every visible patch of light on each corner. Its notable structures, the grand courtyard, the market place and the town square, one by one being engulfed by the creeping blackness as the sun made its way down the western coasts of the kingdom. The crystal clear seas surrounding the fertile grounds reflected the twilight heavens as it glow in a bloody-orange hue, slowly fading away into shades and instantly revealing the thousand glistering crystals on the dark blanket over the area. Night hovers upon the land of Stravender.

By midnight, everything was still; not a single soul stirred on the dark alleys. Only the sound of the night breeze was heard, blowing over the town roofs, penetrating through every open windows, generating that cold sensation that the nocturnal time has to offer. Even inside the castle, the centre of government and order, the heart of the kingdom, peacefulness has reached its peak.

Everything, every part within the castle premises, was dead silent. The last of the staff had already collapsed onto their chambers right after accomplishing their assigned task for the day, currently regaining the strength they have consumed. One thing's for sure; that they will rise up again at dawn to start a new chapter of their lives, working to earn a living for themselves, for their family. A few guards roamed around the castle grounds by either pairs or threes, making sure that they retain they safety of Her Majesty. Some were positioned at the towers for a bird's eye view of everything within or beyond the vicinities of the royal grounds, at the same time enjoying the cool wind, bringing up chills to their spines. Alertness always present.

* * *

From the dark halls, a glimpse of faint orange glow escaped from one of the slightly opened doors. Inside the chamber, a man over his thirties sat in front of an oak desk. He had his full attention on the chessboard in front of him, only being lit up by a single candle flame. Though the game was far from finished, the pieces were left untouched for hours. Game plans started to explode from his mind but every time he tried to re-evaluate it, rejection comes upon noticing that his opponent can create better blocks that will make it a losing game for him. Well, he was already on the losing side of the game and the only hope of gaining his momentum was a gross blunder from the opponent side which is almost impossible to happen. And although he was in the room by himself, he had never considered cheating as an option, but he could try reconsidering his first game plan since it was the best move he could have after all.

It was then that he noticed that the door behind him slowly creaked open. A shadow of a woman stepped inside the faint illuminated room, her features fully hidden in the dark.

The man jumped off his seat, stood up straight facing the lady who have just entered the quarters. He greeted the young lady, slightly bowing down his head to show a sign of respect.

"Good evening Y...your Majesty".

"A pleasant evening to you too Captain Anderson. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. The council needs me badly for the trade arguments and town issues. Things have been settled down anyway", the young lady said looking at the unfinished board game.

"I presume that your move has still been undecided yet..." she said with a smirk."Are you having some kind of thought captain?"

"Y...yes, Your Majesty. Indeed, I'm having deep thoughts on how t...to catch the momentum of this game. Your pieces are perfectly in good position, b...both offensively and defensively, making the game flavour on your side" Anderson said, scratching his head in distress. "I... I mean f...favour."

"Is that the only reason? I can sense that something else is bothering you."

Anderson took a deep breath before replying to his Queen's interrogation. Or should he?

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about, it's none of my business though" the Queen replied with all humility as she grew impatient to the captain's response. "Anyway, shall we proceed with the game?"

"Yeah... I mean, Yes..., yes please" Anderson said, sounding awkward in front of his Queen.

He placed his finger on one of the transparent glass pieces of the board game, the knight, his favourite one. On first touch, it felt cold like a sculpted block of ice, glimmering under the faint moonlight. Anderson made his move, sliding his glass knight, inching the piece toward his opponent's queen and king. The game plan, still on his focused mind.

The Queen knew better of his game plan. Sure, the knight was inching itself close to her most important pieces, but on the other hand, it was also paving a way for the bishop hiding behind it; to capture her pawn using his rook and directly threatening her king.

Her move has been decided; to move the pawn in front of her king one space forward and obviously putting his innocent bishop in intimidation.

With wide eyes that grew in disbelief, the newly appointed captain of Stravender's army immediately moved his bishop away from danger.

"So, how are things doing?" The Queen asked, emphasizing the word 'things' in her question.

Anderson was stirred by his Queen's sudden interrogation.

"Uhhh... Uhmmm... Life's good, I assume" he said, finding himself choked by his own words. "M...m...my family's fine and my men, they're brave and...and my job as captain is... Wait, what do you mean by 'things' anyway?"

The queen laughed at his captain's awkwardness. She had appointed him as captain after the previous one died from combat and yet, she was more than pleased with the judicious decision she made.

Anderson cannot actually engage in personal and friendly talks with her for he obviously gets his tongue tangled every time he tries to utter a word. But during his duties, as the organizer and commanding officer of the entire Stravender army, he is wise, focused, determined and above all, cunning; the main reason why she made him captain.

"Not that kind of 'thing'" giggled the Queen as held her chess piece, tinted in a red-like orange hue, resembling the colours of fire. "What I mean by that 'thing' is our plot" she finished, sliding her queen to its designated square.

"Check"

* * *

An hour had passed and the two had made a slow progress on their game, inserting conversations between turns, most were related to the "plot". Both players were at least more focused on the game than as it was moments ago, with the Queen's lighter mood slowly vanishing after a wrong move she had committed. Anderson's turning point, he thought to himself, smiling.

"Any news about our spies?" The Queen once again asked, still focusing on the board in front of her.

He knew that she was going to ask this. Ever since he was ordered to send some spies on the primary target, failure to check on the progress was never a preference for him. As a result, he assigned some of his best men to update him every twelve hours on a daily basis.

Anderson took a deep breath before replying, "Everything's going smoothly as expected Your Majesty. A soldier informed me earlier that one of our spies is one his way to Corona. If the wind is blowing in our desired direction and speed, he would be possibly at the Coronian borders by at least two to four days time. Or maybe... less."

"And if he gets there...?" The queen asked, cocking an eyebrow as she inched her queen closer to the captain's king.

"Check"

"...he will then proceed to our plan with regards to the official seal of the Kingdom of Corona before he heads back to the target. Afterwards, we'll be just hoping that the weather will be on our side when he sails back to the 'checkpoint' carrying the news to their queen. And when he does...," Anderson paused, dragging his pawn to the other side of the board for a promotion chance, at the same time, blocking the queen's attempt. "...we will put the 'plot' at work."

"And if it doesn't work, we will HAVE to proceed with plan B."

This was the other thing that the Queen admired about him. Despite being a tactical man when it comes to strategic navigations, he always gets a reserved idea if ever the original one fails.

"Your move Queen Elysia" Anderson said sounding more confident in winning the game against his Queen. He had brutally trapped his opponent's queen using his remaining pawns, bishop and king, leaving it no place to run. "The game will end in my way in whatever you do."

Elysia stared blankly at the board, surveying for any remaining tactics to win, or at least tie the game. She found none.

Queen Elysia sighted as she held her king, letting the weight of her palm rest on the piece until it toppled on the board, softly. She offered her newly appointed captain a hand, accepting defeat to Anderson for the very first time.

* * *

It had been half an hour since Elysia let Anderson retire to his room right after the game, giving him the permission to rest for the night. She wasn't mad with the captain nor insulted because of the defeat, yet another matter has been disturbing her, preventing her to fall into slumber.

She got off her bed and approached the windows, a lighted candle in her hand. Using her forefinger, she picked up the flame burning on the wick. It did not hurt her a bit, but alas, the flame was instantly transferred on her finger.

As she pushed the glass panels apart, the cool wind came rushing in her room, kissing every part of her body with its cold touch, but the flame didn't stir, as if it is already a part of her body. She slowly let the flame slide from her fingertip to her palm. It grew larger until in danced in a bluish-white colour, still being undisturbed from the early morning breeze.

The opened glass window revealed the ocean waters, glimmering under the cloudless sky as it reflected the moon floating upon the lands of her kingdom. Queen Elysia stared at the horizon, her blue flame illuminating her entire chamber, finally revealing her queenly appearance. A devilish grin crept on her lips as she gazed into the open waters of Stravender. She held her fire near her face at considerable distance before shutting her widely opened palms, completely extinguishing it; a single thought running in her mind.

"Arendelle will be MINE."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Before Daylight

Elsa paced along the gloomy hallways of the castle; her slim figure, almost hidden amongst the shades of the early morning sky. It's like a silver lining to see the faint moonlight penetrating through the closed glass oriels along the walls, illuminating the corridor with its soft yet helping glow. Though the hallway was a bit lighted up, she couldn't paint a mental picture of the path ahead as if it leads to an unpredictable destination of nothing but darkness. However, despite the thirteen years of locking herself from everyone, she very knew every inch, every passage of the castle floors; from the towers up to the open court yard, making it possible for her to roam around her home even with her eyes closed. But of course, Elsa wouldn't risk a skin trying to do such nonsense.

She was totally lost in thought when she heard the grandfather clock struck four. Moments ago, she was awoken by the cool morning breeze that entered her window, sending a few chills to climb up her spine. Albeit the cold never bothered her, it made her feel that she was about to give another blow not until she saw her sister Anna peacefully dozing beside; her head laying on top of Elsa's covers, softly snoring like a little princess and sleeping on the caring arms of a mother. Well, she was indeed a princess herself.

She pushed a clean piece of cloth toward her nostrils, concealing any form of sound that may attempt to escape when she blows. The sound muffled across the room, fortunately undisturbing the sleeping princess in her deep slumber. It was then when she noticed a light mass landed on her pillow followed by a soft squeak. The mass slid down to her side, just above Anna's head. Coal black eyes greeted her followed by a wide smile, revealing a single tooth made of snow. The little critter resembled the appearance of Olaf, only palm-sized. Its body is composed of only four small snowballs, compared to Olaf's five medium-sized ones. Unlike her childhood snowman, it lacks stick arms and hair, but its smile made it obvious that it is a happy soul like Olaf, like Anna.

"Snowgie..." she thought to herself after seeing her tiny sneeze ball.

The tiny snowman blinked twice before jumping up and down on Anna's head, losing some locks in her bun and slightly annoying her heavy sleep.

"Elsa..." Anna murmured, still asleep. "...stop bouncing on my head, will you." She started snoring again.

Elsa managed to hide a giggle after hearing what her sister had just said. Even the snowgie too, halted its jump upon hearing the princess's words. It smiled for a few seconds, gave a squeak or two, and then bounced up again. But this time, Elsa placed her forefinger in front of her lips. The hushing sound follows.

"Ok, I don't wanna interrupt your jolly moments right now but you, springing up and down on my sister's temple, might as well wake her up this time". Her voice, almost a whisper, quietly delivered with a touch of concern, made the critter ceased its action and listened to her. "Please just stop bouncing on her head. Anna's very, VERY exhausted", she finished, emphasizing the second 'very' in her statement.

It was a request, not a command, full of and love concern, yet it made the little snowman bowed its head and, accepting defeat to its creator. It got off Anna's head and waddled underneath Elsa's pillow like a child, locking himself in his room after being scolded by his parents.

The queen attended some of the loose locks of Anna; untangling the knots and replacing it in a bun before flipping her pillow over, revealing the once happy snowgie, sitting on her bed, not a smile to be seen. She scooped the now sad critter and placed it on top of the drawer on the other side of the bed.

"I'm sorry", she began. "I just didn't want my little angel to be bothered in her slumber, especially this time around. She's tired, you know, because of following the string around the town." She looked at the sleeping princess, still snoring, drool starting to flow from her mouth.

"ANNA!", Elsa screamed but still managed to hide the high pitched screech, grimace beginning to be visible on her pale face. "Do you always droo... never mind. I'll just get Gerda to handle it tomorrow. Anyway, as I was saying, just don't wake her up. I'm not mad at you."

A big smile crept on the snowgie's face, resuming the happy personality of the snow creature.

Elsa got off her bed, carefully so that she doesn't wake up her sister. The snowgie jumped off her side drawer, preparing to follow its life-giver. But Elsa stopped the little sneeze ball.

"Snowgie", she began, her voice always full of love and comfort, "I need you to stay here and look after Anna so she doesn't get worried when she wakes up. Am I cleared?"

The snowgie jumped happily as if it agrees to its master. Queen Elsa placed the snowman back on her side drawer where it sat up and patiently watched the sleeping princess doze in her own dream land.

"Good boy", Elsa remarked as exited her chambers, disappearing in the blackness of the hallway.

* * *

Back in the dark corridor she stood, still unable to decide her destination, albeit it had been almost an hour since she left her room. Her thoughts made it possible to somehow flee the ideas of running a kingdom. The stress and pressure of being a queen always made her head explode after a day's duty. It's a good thing that they have a library inside their castle to keep her company when things get a bit shaky.

But then, she continued pacing down the hallway, still hasn't able to make a final conclusion. She paused by a closed window and took a view of the fjord before advancing to the next room, once again vanishing in the shadows, a smile visible on her face

At last, she HAD finally made a decision...

Beyond the outskirts of the castle gates, the crystal clear water from the fjord, reflecting the image of the great circle rising on the eastern horizon of Arendelle which will soon replace the darkness of the night, began to sparkle as the morning rays kissed its surface. Citizens of the kingdom started to come out of their homes, ready to start the day. The glittering stars in the night sky, one by one disappearing in the gloomy heavens, were being replaced by the golden glows of the break of dawn. Bright raindrops from the sun, engulfing the shadows of every alley and shinning through the windows of every home, kissed the peaks of the northern highlands revealing its ever winter summit; the snow glowing in its pure white colour.

Another day has come as the daylight slowly creeps upon the face of Arendelle.


End file.
